


nothing breaks (like a heart)

by underthesunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, an attempt at very short story telling, based on Miss You by lyrical genius Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: Such a good time, Louis believes it this time.





	nothing breaks (like a heart)

_give it time, there’s no need to worry_

Loud, it’s all so loud. Sparks of laughter, loud. Flashes. Music, and then some. Beer. Vodka. One shot. Two shots. Three Shots. Peanuts. Peppermint. Ginger. Is gingerbread man only one word or is it two. Flashes. Loud. Loud. Loud. Oh damn, they’re playing Rihanna. Work, work, work. Dancing, bodies bumping together, breathless, kiss, who’s that. Beer. Oh no, definitely Vodka. Burn. Flashes. Oh hi. Music, different song. Again, again. C’mon Louis, it’s time - only one more. To go home. Home. Loud. So, so loud. 

Silent phone, empty heart. 

_maybe i miss you_

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble ever! Thank you so much to Edna @literlarryreal for looking over it and making such helpful suggestions <3  
> Hope you liked it? If so maybe you'd like to reblog the fic post or leave me some feedback! lots of love xx


End file.
